A Thousand Lives With You
by 06shart
Summary: Carlisle Cullen was a human in 1662. His nightly raids were what caused his terrible downfall, but what would happen if he had a human wife? Would she be willing to move on after loosing her true love. This is their story, Carlisle and Isabella Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary: Carlisle Cullen was a human in 1662. His nightly raids were what caused his terrible downfall, but what would happen if he had a human wife? Would she be willing to move on after loosing her true love. This is their story, Carlisle and Isabella Cullen. **_

_**Please review, this popped into my head for some reason. So i'd love to know what you thought about it. Pretty please and i'll give you Carlisle :p**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, England, 1662<strong>_

A man aged 22 was standing outside his father's office. He had blonde hair that reached his collar, very tall around 6"1, was slightly muscular, had startling blue eyes and tanned skin. He was the epitomize of an English gentlemen. "Carlisle" a voice called from the office. Carlisle jumped up and hurriedly went to the door.

"Father" Carlisle nodded, coming to sit down in his father's office. He was anxious to return to bed. He had his sermon written already but the raids tonight has been more exhausting than ever.

"Did you find anything?" Carlisle's father asked. Ah, he wanted to talk about the raids then. "I am sorry father, but we have not found anything tonight" Carlisle apologised, looking at the wooden desk in front of him. "Did you search down by the docks again? There have been reports of people going missing from there" his father demanded. "Yes Father, but there was nothing there" Carlisle nodded.

"Pah! How can we rid the evils of this world if you do not try Carlisle? I want results. I always got results. I hope you heed my words Carlisle!" his father snapped. "I understand Father, I will not disappoint you any longer. I'll retire and think about what has happened" Carlisle nodded, getting up. Carlisle's father didn't say anything until he was at a door. "Oh and Carlisle, remember that there is a party tomorrow evening at Chief Swan's house. You are invited" he reminded. "Of course Father" Carlisle mumbled, before leaving his father in his thoughts.

Carlisle sighed as he pushed open his bedroom door. It was late, the sun near rising. He would have a couple of hours sleep then if he was lucky. He pulled his shoes off and slotted them neatly next to his bed. He didn't bother changing his clothes, too tired to even move. He just hoped that the morning sermon wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Mr Cullen, it was a wonderful sermon" an old woman said as Carlisle shook his flock's hand. "Thank you Mrs Smith" Carlisle smiled. "It was an amazing sermon, Mr Cullen. You bring everything to life" Miss White gushed, stepping forward. Carlisle resisted the urge to step back. "Er… thank you Miss White, if you'd excuse me, Chief Swan would like to have a word with me" Carlisle excused, walking over to the Chief of Police.<p>

"Carlisle" the Chief smiled warmly. "Charlie" Carlisle greeted, shaking his hand. "Wonderful sermon" Charlie nodded. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it" Carlisle said honestly. He found Charlie to be a good honest man who did what was right. Charlie nodded and watched as a couple of women walked up to them.

"Mr Cullen, I don't think you've been introduced to my daughter Isabella. Isabella, this is Carlisle Cullen, an old friend of mine" Charlie introduced. "How do you do, Miss Swan" Carlisle nodded, kissing Evelyn's hand. "I'm fine thank you Mr Cullen" Isabella replied, curtseying. Isabella had deep mahogany hair, chestnut eyes, a small frame and a perky cleavage from what Carlisle could tell.

"Isabella has just returned from Edinburgh, my sister has just gave birth to her first child" Charlie explained. "Congratulations, I apologise Miss Swan but I don't seem to remember you" Carlisle smiled. "I have been living with my Aunt" Isabella explained. "Oh good, it would seem horrible of me to forget you. But I'd never forget your face I'm sure" Carlisle told her before blushing, "I meant anybody's face" he quickly said. Isabella giggled and raised an eyebrow.

"Carlisle, I was wondering if I could have a word with you about a few things" Charlie whispered. "Of course Charlie, if you'd excuse us. It was lovely meeting you Miss Swan" Carlisle bowed. "It was a pleasure Mr Cullen" she nodded, curtseying. "Isabella, would you be alright to walk home with Cathy?" Charlie asked his daughter. "Of course Father" Isabella beamed, linking arms with Cathy, her maid.

"What is it Charlie?" Carlisle asked, walking back into the church, Charlie following him. "There's been disturbances down in Prescott Street" Charlie informed him. "What kind of disturbances?" Carlisle frowned, taking off his ceremonial robes. He had his breeches and white shirt on underneath.

"There has been reports of witchcraft in the area. The locals think they know where" Charlie sighed. "Prescott Street? We need to be sure about this Charlie" Carlisle reminded him. God forbid they sentence an innocent person to death because of false rumours. "I know, I suggest we get someone to keep watch over the house for a few days to make sure" Charlie suggested. "I think that is the best option" Carlisle agreed.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Charlie wondered. "I was until this came up" Carlisle replied, motioning for Charlie to leave first. "Carlisle you work too hard. I insist that you come, one of my deputies can take care of this tonight" Charlie shook his head. "Thanks Charlie but my Father wouldn't be happy" Carlisle smiled. "He's coming as well. Besides I insist, you will be my guest of honour" Charlie joked. "That settles it then" Carlisle chuckled.

"So Miss Swan, I saw the appreciative glances that our dear Mr Cullen was sending to you" Cathy giggled. Cathy was the same age as Isabella at 20. She had blonde hair tied up in a bun, green eyes and a pretty innocent face. "Don't be silly Cathy. Mr Cullen I'm sure was looking at someone beside me" Isabella mumbled, blushing. "Of course Miss Swan, how silly of me" Cathy rolled her eyes.

"Yes Cathy, how silly of you" Isabella smiled. "I'd never forget your face I'm sure" Cathy teased, mimicking Carlisle. "Cathy! If anyone should hear you say that you would have been punished for your lack of respect" Isabella admonished, hiding a smile behind her hand. "Oh let them. I'm only telling the truth" she shrugged, opening the door for Isabella. "Thank you Cathy. Do you need any help for tonight?" Isabella asked. "No you go make yourself look pretty for Mr Cullen" Cathy laughed, tying her apron behind her back.

Isabella rolled her eyes as she headed to her room. She sighed and lay on the bed. She didn't want this homecoming party for her. She missed her Aunt dearly, she wished she had never came to London. Feeling tears prick at her eyes she quickly hurried over to her easel. It was her relaxation technique.

On the canvas was something she had started earlier that morning. It was a portrait of her Aunt in Edinburgh. She was holding her beautiful baby boy, Alexander. He had bouncy brown curls and his father's green eyes and cute dimples. It still needed a bit of work on the background but the actual portrait was finished. She missed them greatly now that she was living with a father she had barely known.

Charlie had been devastated when Renee had died in childbirth giving birth to Isabella. So much that he could hardly stand the sight of his new born daughter. So his sister, Amelia, had taken her with her to Edinburgh. She had raised her as her own but unfortunately Charlie wanted to get to know his daughter properly. Sure he visited every summer and Christmas, but he wasn't very hands on.

"ISABELLA!" a voice shouted from the door. "Cathy? What's wrong?" Isabella demanded, standing up. The paint pot that was in her hand spilled onto her already splotchy dress. Cathy stood there with her arms crossed and red faced. "You have exactly an hour to get dressed for the party and you haven't even had a bath yet. Hurry!" Cathy ordered, filling up the tub in the corner of the room.

"Quick take that dress off, you can't wear that to your party" Cathy shook her head. "Why?" Isabella frowned, taking off her shoes and stockings. "It's covered in paint. I'm afraid it will have to wait until tomorrow now. You get in the bath and I'll pick out a dress for you" Cathy sighed, undoing Isabella's ties and pulling lavender oil in the bath. Isabella rolled her eyes and stepped into the warm bath.

"I don't want this party, it's just for people to see me and have a poke around father's house" Isabella growled. "This is your house as well now, besides your father wants to celebrate you being here" Cathy smiled, laying out a dress on Isabella's bed. Isabella just sighed and sank further into the warm, comforting water.

"How am I meant to walk in those?" Isabella gasped as Cathy handed her some heels. "Yes you can" Cathy assured, pulling up Isabella's dress. "Take a deep breathe in" Cathy instructed. "Why?" Isabella asked but did what she was told. Cathy tightened the corset Isabella was wearing. "Argh! Cathy I'm meant to breathe" Isabella hissed, holding onto the side of her cabinet. "Most young women wear this now" Cathy soothed. "Where did most young women learn not to breathe?" Isabella replied.

"Now don't you look pretty?" Cathy beamed, stepping away from curling Isabella's hair. Isabella smiled and turned around. She had on a sapphire dress, with sleeves that was slightly puffed out a little. The corset was tight on her and pushed up her breasts, the skirt was big and reached to the floor. Her hair was curled tightly with some pinned up into a bun.

"Thank you so much Cathy" Isabella grinned, hugging her. "You're very much welcome Miss Swan, now I think you've kept your guests waiting long enough" Cathy whispered in her ear. "I don't want to go down on my own. I'm scared I'll trip on the stairs or something" Isabella breathed. "Miss Swan, we women are not scared of a room full of strangers. We work that room" Cathy reminded, kissing Isabella's cheek. Isabella laughed and squeezed Cathy's hand.

"Mr Swan, your daughter is ready now" Cathy murmured to Charlie at the party. "Thank you Cathy" Charlie nodded, talking to Mr Henderson from the council. "Ladies and Gentlemen, as you all know my daughter has returned after many years away. I could not have been happier. I'm proud to introduce my daughter, Isabella Swan" Charlie announced, standing a couple of steps up on the stairs.

Isabella walked down the stairs, noticing there was a lot of people there. There was a round of applause and she smiled, even though her insides were turning. She was thankful that her father was at the bottom of the stairs. At least if she fell he would be there to catch her. Charlie hooked her arm and led her down. "Thank you" Isabella breathed. "You're welcome" Charlie smiled.

Of course there was a gathering around Isabella and she tried to remember all the names. Miss Gordon, she ran the fabric shop. Mr Walker, deputy to her Father. Mrs Barton, wife to the local judge. Miss Gray, she was the daughter of her father's oldest friend, Mr Gray who worked with him.

Charlotte Gray was very lovely. She hugged Bella the first time they were introduced. She had black hair down to her back, brown eyes and a quirky sense of humour. "I knew we would be friends Isabella" Charlotte grinned, handing over a glass of wine to Isabella. "Really Charlotte? Almost like you could see the future" Isabella teased.

"No, you know what I mean. Our fathers are friends, why wouldn't we be friends?" Charlotte shrugged, as they walked around the garden. I laughed and pushed her lightly. "Then we shouldn't go against that should we. Maybe we could persuade our fathers for us to go into the city. Go shopping?" I suggested. "That sounds like a great idea" Charlotte gasped, holding my arm tightly. "Er… Charlotte I'm going to need that arm" Isabella reminded. "Oh right" Charlotte blushed.

"What are you two girls talking about?" Mr Gray asked, coming over with Charlie. "Oh nothing" Charlotte smirked. Isabella giggled and shook her head. "We were wondering if we could go into the city for shopping. It would be a great way to bond" Isabella smiled. Charlie and Mr Gray looked at each other. "I don't know, you haven't got a chaperone" Charlie frowned.

"I'm sure mother wouldn't mind to go with us" Charlotte shrugged. "I'm afraid that's true. Mrs Gray would be more than happy to chaperone the girls shopping trip" Mr Gray nodded. "Yey! Does that mean we can go?" Charlotte beamed. "Yes, as long as you two stick together" Charlie nodded. "Thank you" Isabella laughed, hugging Charlie.

* * *

><p>Isabella was just leaving the bathroom when she crashed into someone. Instantly their hands went on her hips to steady her. Looking up she met the blue eyes of a Mr Cullen. "Miss Swan, I'm so sorry" Carlisle apologised, quickly retracting his hands. "No it was my fault. I should have looked where I was going" Isabella shook her head.<p>

Carlisle bit his lip and smiled. "At least there was no harm done" he pointed out. "Are you sure? I can be quite clumsy sometimes" Isabella joked. "My feet and chest are perfectly intact" Carlisle assured. "Do you want to get a drink?" Isabella asked suddenly. "If you wish Miss Swan, I'm sure I saw your friend around here with some drinks" Carlisle teased.

"You can call me Bella, my friends do" Isabella shrugged. "I'm afraid I must call you Miss Swan in company, but I assure you it will be Bella when we are with friends" Carlisle nodded. Bella blushed and they quickly grabbed a drink off a tray.

"So Carlisle, you're the pastor" Bella stated, as they sat in the front garden. There was only a few people out there. "Yes I am" he confirmed, lips quirking. "How old are you? You look too young to be a pastor" Bella shook her head. "Well my father was the pastor originally, but he has became too old and past it down onto me" Carlisle explained.

"Do you enjoy it?" she wondered. "Yes I find the people interesting and I'm glad that I help people in any way I can" Carlisle smiled, eyes becoming soft. "You really care about the people here" Bella noticed. "Of course Bella, they are my community. We should all care about each other" he told her. "I never thought about it that way" Bella murmured.

Carlisle shrugged and took a sip out of his drink. "Do you go on the raids then?" Bella questioned. Carlisle choked and stared at her. "I've been here a couple of weeks, I've overheard my father talking about it" Bella explained. "Yes I lead them as the pastor, it's one of my duties. I'm meant to know about the beasts that the devil has created" Carlisle muttered. "I don't believe that there is anything to find on these raids" Bella admitted.

"Oh really? Why do you think that, sweet Bella?" Carlisle asked. "I just do" Bella blushed at his words. "Surely there is a reason why?" Carlisle laughed, enjoying the redness of her cheeks. "Well there are worst evils in the world than these so called beasts. Men. Men are the enemy. We have carried out so many sins" Bella described. "True men have, but it doesn't mean that these beasts don't exist" Carlisle pointed out. "Maybe they're not beast and are like us, just a little bit different" Bella shrugged. "You have a wonderful look on the world Bella" Carlisle grinned.

They were interrupted by the footsteps of Charlotte coming round the side of the house. "Bella! I've got a wonderful idea" Charlotte shouted. However she noticed Carlisle sitting by Isabella and slowed down her pace and calmed herself. "Mr Cullen, I apologised, I was looking for Bella" Charlotte grinned, coming towards them. "It's quite alright Miss Gray" Carlisle nodded.

"Bella, when is your birthday?" Charlotte inquired. "22nd of July, why?" Bella wondered. "I have thought of this amazing gift to get you. I can't wait" Charlotte beamed. "Oh thank you Charlotte, you didn't have to" Bella smiled. "Don't be silly, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow" Charlotte assured, before running back around the house.

"So your birthday is in a week" Carlisle smiled. "Yes" Bella mumbled, looking to the floor. "I didn't mean to upset you" Carlisle frowned, noticing the furrowing of Bella's eyebrows. "It's nothing" Bella sighed. "Lets not talk about that, lets talk about something else. Anything you want" he suggested. "Thank you, can we just sit here. It's okay if you don't want to" Bella whispered.

Carlisle took her hand in his, feeling electric shots shoot up his arm. His eyes widened but he ignored them, hoping to comfort this girl in front of him. Bella also felt the shot shoot up her own as well. She squeezed his hand as an automatic reaction. They looked at each other, both shocked at what happened.

"Bella" Carlisle whispered, unsure of what to say. She moved to face him. "Carlisle" she breathed, searching his face. "Everything is going to be alright" he soothed, looking into her beautiful chestnut eyes.

"Carlisle, it's time that we were on our way… oh" Carlisle's father said, coming out of the house. He noticed that their hands were still joined. "Are you sure you have to go Morgan?" Charlie asked, also stepping out of the house. He also noticed what their children was doing. Bella quickly pulled her hand away. "Thank you Mr Cullen, it was just a scratch" Bella lied, stepping away. "Actually Charlie, I'll stay to have that last drink with you" Mr Cullen senior agreed, walking back into the house. Charlie sent the pair a glance before following after him.

"We should probably go inside" Carlisle muttered. "Yeah we should" Bella agreed, biting her lips. "It was a pleasure speaking to you Miss Swan, I'll let you go find your friends" he nodded, bowing to Isabella while he was in the hall. "Thank you Mr Cullen, but really there is no need" Isabella frowned. "I must, I can't keep you all to myself when I know there must be many excited guests wishing to talk to you he grinned. Isabella watched as he walked away.


	2. The Shopping Trip and the Invitation

**Hey I'm so thankful for everyone reading it but I've got to say. I love reviews as well guys! So please guys, for me Review! Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>"You have a good night's sleep Miss Swan. You've had a busy day" Cathy smiled, tucking Isabella into bed. "Yes I have" Isabella murmured, slipping her arm under her pillow. Her mind was whirling around with images of Carlisle. Stupid brain.<p>

"Besides you'll have an even important one tomorrow. I hear you and Miss Gray are going shopping in the city" Cathy grinned. "Yes we are" Isabella agreed. "Isabella, if you say one more three word sentence to me then I'm telling your father not to let you go tomorrow" Cathy huffed, stoking the fire. "I'm sorry Cathy, it's just been a long and tiring day" Isabella sighed.

Cathy came over to her with sympathetic eyes. "It won't always be like this you know. Maybe you'll even start to enjoy London" Cathy soothed, stroking Isabella's hair. "Maybe Cathy, maybe" Isabella sighed. "Oh smile for me Miss Swan, let me sleep peacefully knowing that you are alright" Cathy begged. Isabella smiled and hugged Cathy. "You are a good friend to me Cathy" Isabella acknowledged.

Breakfast that morning was very quiet in the Swan household. Charlie was eating his breakfast in silence, not willing to talk in the morning. "Father I was hoping that maybe after our shopping trip we could go for a walk in the park this afternoon?" Isabella suggested, breaking the silence in the room. "Sorry Bella, no can do I'm afraid. I'm working the late shift tonight" Charlie shook his head.

Isabella bit her lip. She really was trying with her father. "Oh it's alright, I just thought it would be a nice thing to do" Isabella murmured. "Yeah, maybe some other time though" Charlie smiled, getting up. "Mrs Gray will be here soon with Miss Gray. There's something for you on the sideboard" Charlie told her. Isabella frowned and got up.

On the sideboard there was a small pouch. Frowning she opened it to reveal a handful of gold coins. "Father, I can't accept this" Isabella breathed, shaking her head. "It's a bit of your inheritance that your mother gave you" Charlie shrugged, pulling on his long and baggy coat. "But, don't you need it?" Isabella gaped. "It's yours, enjoy your day Isabella" Charlie nodded, heading out.

Isabella frowned and stared at the money. "What a wonderful gift!" Cathy beamed, cleaning up the table. "It is isn't it" Isabella agreed, tying a shawl around her shoulders. "See things are looking up" Cathy laughed, taking the dishes into the kitchen area. "Cathy I insist that you have some" Isabella said firmly. "No that was your mother's and I refuse to take it. Look your carriage is here" Cathy smiled, looking out the window.

Isabella sighed and put on her bonnet. "How do I look?" she asked, twirling around. "Like a beautiful young lady" Cathy assured, opening the door. She curtseyed to Isabella as she walked through, something Isabella hated. "Bella!" Charlotte cried, opening the carriage door before the driver could even get down.

Isabella smiled and accepted the driver's help in getting into the carriage. "Good morning Miss Swan, we just saw your father going to work" Mrs Gray greeted. She was in her late 40's, had brown hair that was greying slightly and had a stern look about her. Though her green eyes shone with mirth even when she was looking at her.

Work? Her father had said he was taking the night shift. Why would he be going to work already? Unless of course he wasn't talking about his duty at the police station but on the raids. They made her shiver with the thought that innocent people may be dying because of the church. Though she couldn't hate the church, she didn't agree with it's methods.

"Good Morning, Mrs Gray. I'm glad that you could come with us" Isabella smiled. "It was nothing. I'm glad to get out of the house if truth be told" Mrs Gray nodded, staring at Isabella. Isabella nodded nervously and looked out the window. She watched as they passed many houses, some wasn't as fancy and open as hers. She did feel a slight guilt but that was quickly washed away as Charlotte began talking.

"I was thinking we could go to Madame Laney's dress shop in Kensington. I've heard that they have the most beautiful dresses from here all the way to France" Charlotte beamed. "Of course, but I bet it will be crowded, not to mention expensive" Isabella reminded. "Not for middle class ladies it isn't. That's the beauty of it, affordable and beautiful for us" Charlotte explained. Isabella nodded, knowing that she didn't want to upset her new friend's good mood.

It took little over 20 minutes to get to Kensington, all the way Charlotte was prattling on about the shops. Isabella didn't say much neither did Mrs Gray who took to staring at Isabella like a hawk. Which, unsurprisingly, made Isabella very nervous and freaked out.

"Come on Bella, you must see this dress. Hopefully it's what I will wear for my wedding this spring" Charlotte ushered. "Charlotte! Calm down and act ladylike!" Mrs Gray admonished. Charlotte pulled her over to a white wedding dress that had a long trail. It had a wide skirt that was periwinkle blue, small delicate white flowers were attached to this. The corset was white and had flowery embroidery on. The sleeves were actually tight, something which was surprising as that wasn't the fashion.

"It's beautiful, but I never knew you was getting married" Isabella gushed, staring at the dress. "Yes to the love of my life. Mr Terrance Phillips is a good man. He works as a Sergeant" Charlotte smirked, pride written over her face. "Congratulations, hopefully I'll be getting an invitation" Bella laughed. "Invitation? You're the maid of honour!" Charlotte scoffed, which caused another eye role from her mother.

Bella blushed and thanked her friend quietly. "Don't be silly Bella, I've known you since you was a few days old" Charlotte laughed. "Really?" Bella asked, she had thought that nobody had seen much of her in her early days. "Yes, don't you remember how I used to come and play with you every summer. It must have stopped when you was around 6. Your father used to visit you then" Charlotte revealed. "No I can't remember anything. I'm sorry" Bella shook her head. "No worries, you were young and anyway we can make up for lost time" Charlotte shrugged, leading Bella into Madame Laney's dress shop.

"Ah, Mrs Gray and Miss Gray. What a wonderful surprise!" a woman cried, coming over to us. She looked like she had just come off holiday from somewhere exotic. "Madame Laney! It's been a long time. How was your family in France?" Mrs Gray grinned, pecking Madame Laney's cheek. "Absolutely boring, though the perk was that it was sunny there all fortnight" Madame Laney gushed.

"Now who is this lovely looking flower?" Madame Laney asked, coming over to Isabella. "It's Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella" Charlotte introduced. "Well I never! You're absolutely beautiful darling, we must get you something to wear!" Madame Laney beamed, pulling Isabella over to a rail of dresses.

"Now you hold still Miss Swan, Madame Laney's going to take good care of you" Madame Laney assured, stripping Bella of her over clothes, leaving her with just her undergarments on. Bella blushed tomato red and the women laughed. "Don't worry Isabella, nobody else can see you" Mrs Gray soothed.

So for hour upon hour, Isabella stood uncomfortably as Madame Laney designed a dress. She really didn't ask for this. They probably wouldn't even get the chance to eat anything as well because of how long it would take. Then Madame Laney said those blessed words. "There, all done" she smiled, stepping back.

Bella gasped, the dress was indeed beautiful. It was made out of silk and was an emerald colour. How was she ever going to afford this? Even with her mother's money. "It's beautiful Madame Laney, but I could never afford this" Bella breathed. "Nonsense, it's free. I was very close to your mother" Madame Laney explained. "You was? What was she like?" Bella gasped.

"As beautiful as you are. A little eccentric, she hated conforming to society" Madame Laney told her, cupping her face. Bella giggled and shook her head. "She loved you very much Isabella, I'm sure she would have died for you a hundred times over" Mrs Gray sighed, taking Bella's hand. "You were her friend too?" Bella wondered. "Yes, we used to spend most of our time together" Mrs Gray smiled, watching as Charlotte had another fitting for her wedding dress.

"I wish she was here now" Bella murmured. "She is with you, in spirit. You're so much like her Bella, you don't understand" Mrs Gray whispered, squeezing her hand. "I miss her" Bella nodded. "So do I, but she wouldn't want this. Now cheer up, I think Charlotte is going to go mental now the attention is not on her" Mrs Gray grinned, turning towards her daughter.

"Thanks for such a lovely day Charlotte, Mrs Gray" Isabella nodded. "It's no problem Bella. You will have to meet Terrance soon when he's back from duty" Charlotte smiled hugging Bella. "I'd like that" Isabella agreed. "You look after yourself Miss Swan" Mrs Gray said, closing the carriage door. "I will, don't worry" Bella assured, making her way to the door.

As soon as she was in the door, the tears began to pour out of her eyes. "Oh Miss Swan, there's someone here to see you" Cathy informed her, coming to help Bella with her bonnet. "I don't want to see anyone! Just leave me alone!" Bella cried, ripping her shawl off and storming upstairs. She hated people seeing her crying.

"Bella, please let me in" Cathy whispered at her door. "Cathy please just go away!" Bella begged, collapsing on the floor. To know that she looked like her mother and acted like her was too much. For so many years nobody would say a word about her mother. She only had one photo of her and that was when she was pregnant with her. It was grainy and of low quality, something like an experiment to see what could happen. But it was all she had.

Her father never talked about her. Maybe that was why Charlie was so distant. It was because she reminded him of Renee. She had wished she had known her. Known how much Renee could love. That was the one thing that her aunt had told her. That Renee had the biggest heart than any person she had known.

* * *

><p>Eventually Bella cried herself to sleep, exhausted after the day and the emotions attached with it. She awoke early in the morning to find herself lying on the floor. Groaning she lifted herself up. She stumbled over to the mirror and looked at herself. She had dark circles under her eyes and her skin was paler than normal.<p>

There was a knock on the door. She sighed and called them in. She noticed the light footsteps broken up by the sound of heels. Cathy. "I'm alright really" Isabella assured, washing her face in the basin from last night. "You're in the same dress as you was. You're not alright" she whispered, unlacing my ties. "Really I am" Isabella sighed.

"What happened?" Cathy asked, undoing Isabella's hair to brush it. "Nothing it doesn't matter" Isabella breathed, staring at herself in the mirror. "Whatever happened Bella, I'm here for you" she assured. "Thanks Cathy, it means a lot" Bella mumbled, gripping Cathy's hand over her shoulder.

"Who was here to visit me?" Isabella wondered, as she got changed for the day. "Carlisle Cullen, he heard you and said he'd come back later in the week" Cathy informed her. "Oh… damn it! That wasn't a nice thing to see. I must go apologise to him" Isabella gasped, jumping up. "Isabella you haven't had any breakfast" Cathy called.

"Please Cathy you must come with me" Isabella begged. "I can't! I have to work, Mr Swan would be angry with me if I don't" Cathy gasped. "I'll make you an excuse! Please Cathy, let me go and apologise to him" Isabella pleaded. "You will be the death of me!" Cathy growled, rolling her eyes. Isabella squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Miss Swan, please slow down. You're going to spoil your dress" Cathy called, jogging slightly to keep up with Isabella. Isabella slowed down her walk, glad that Carlisle's house was only a walk through the park. "Thank you! Honestly Miss Swan, you seem out of sorts today" Cathy sighed. "I apologise Cathy, I've had a lot to think about" Isabella nodded.

Cathy opened the gate for Isabella to step through. "Now remember, I hope you're not getting into any trouble with the lad" Cathy warned. "Of course not Cathy! I've just come to apologise to Mr Cullen" Isabella assured. "Make sure of it, I don't want no funny business happening under my watch" Cathy said, raising an eyebrow. "Cathy! We are just friends, not even that. I do hardly know him" Isabella reminded, ringing the bell.

A middle aged woman answered, apron tied tightly around her waist. "Yes?" she asked, after Isabella stared at her. "Uh… I was wondering if I could speak to Carlisle" Isabella told the maid. "He's in the middle of writing a sermon" the woman snapped. "Well could you tell him I cal-" Isabella murmured before Carlisle came round the corner.

"Miss Swan!" Carlisle smiled, his blonde hair hanging loosely in front of his eyes. "Are you busy? Because I can go" Isabella asked. "It's fine, Mrs Baker, why don't you make us some tea?" Carlisle suggested to his maid. She nodded and went into the kitchen.

"So what brings you to my humble abode?" Carlisle grinned, leading them into the reception room. "Well… about yesterday" Isabella mumbled, blushing. "Bella, it doesn't matter. We all are upset sometimes" Carlisle assured. "But I feel terrible for how I behaved. I don't normally shout and scream like that" Isabella sighed. "Bella, honestly, I understand that it was a hard day yesterday. You do not have to explain yourself to me" Carlisle nodded.

"You're very kind to me Carlisle" Isabella smiled. "How can I not be, Miss Swan" Carlisle chuckled, handing her some tea. "You're such a flatterer Mr Cullen" Isabella teased, glad of the drink. "I'm glad you think so Bella" he mumbled. She realised now how tired he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes and he seemed paler.

"How are you?" Bella asked suddenly, she blushed at her rudeness. "I'm well Bella, and may I inquire about yourself?" he questioned. "I'm perfectly well Carlisle, though I must admit I'm glad that I came here. Your health is very concerning" she frowned. "I didn't sleep well last night, but it was nothing. I'm fine" he muttered, busying himself with looking out the window.

"Well we really must be going now Mr Cullen. It was kind of you to invite you into our home" Cathy said, curtseying. "It's my pleasure Miss" he nodded, bowing. "Yes you're right Cathy, we have much to do" Isabella agreed, standing up. "Bella I was just wondering, there's a summer ball tomorrow night. I would just thinking would you like to go, with me?" he stumbled, cheeks going pink. Isabella smiled, he looked pretty when he did that. "Yes Mr Cullen, it would be my pleasure" Isabella smiled, curtseying to Carlisle before leaving after Cathy.


End file.
